


It Sounded Like Heaven

by sonichallows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonichallows/pseuds/sonichallows
Summary: Running into Dean’s ex from several years ago is decidedly not on the agenda for this investigation, especially not if Cas is going to show up at the same time.Unfortunately for Dean, the universe seems to be working against him.That is, until he realises Cassie is crushing on Hannah and she’s noticed his feelings for the other angel working the case.What the hell is his life?Sam wonders the same damn thing.
Relationships: Cassie Robinson/Hannah, Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly set a handful of eps into season 10. Dean isn't a demon, the Mark of Cain isn't mentioned, and angels are all gradually losing touch with their grace.

The Winchesters are used to dressing in a number of various get-ups for their hunts, although they have mostly stuck to the FBI suits in recent years.  
It’s easier - and cheaper - to slip into the same role under a different name it is than find different costumes for every case.

They have routine questions, know their way around a morgue, and there is the added benefit of the authoritative presence their suits and fake badges provide. It tends to discourage excessive questioning from most people.

Today, however, Sam insisted they would have better luck by donning a journalist identity since they’ll be talking to reporters.  
Dean almost protested, but if he’s completely honest with himself - a rare occasion -, he is relieved to be wearing something more casual for a change. Not to mention, a navy blue sweater and dark jeans are far quicker to change into than a full suit and tie.

Dean relaxes marginally as he drives them through the small town they’re investigating.

  
His Baby rumbles her way through streets until they reach their destination just outside a tucked-away office building downtown.

The reliable creak of the Impala doors is a comfort as they step into the sunshine. It would be easy to fix, but Dean feels like it’s almost a way for her to communicate with them; a reminder that no matter where they go, she’s an irreplaceable presence in their lives.

“Uh,” Sam says, looking behind Dean. “Is that...the Lincoln?”

Dean whirls around. Sam’s right. The unmistakable gold brute of a vehicle that Castiel drives is parked a little way down from them. Dean turns back to Sam and shares a look with him.

“The hell, Cas?” Dean mutters to himself, glancing once more at the Lincoln Continental as they make their way inside. 

The building interior is open plan, laid out with desks for journalists to do...whatever journalists do.

Dean scans the room. There are people typing like they’re about to be fired, people taking phone calls. Someone rushes out of the building, dropping papers and not stopping to pick them up. Yeesh.

Dean blames the bustling life in the room for his momentary delay in processing what he’s seeing at one desk near the back wall.  
Sam seems to have taken it in a second faster than Dean - his brother freezes.

Up ahead, Castiel is standing with Hannah at his side, presumably questioning a journalist.

Dean’s mind skips over wondering why they’re here, though, because it just so happens that the reporter they’ve chosen to speak with is one Cassie Robinson.

_Perfect._

_Nothing else in life has been easy. This might as well happen._

"Dean?” Sam’s voice reaches him from somewhere off to the side. “You’re seeing this, right?” Dean closes his eyes, waits a beat. Squints one eye open, and-

“Damn,” he says, when Cas, Hannah and Cassie are still in his line of vision. “So, not a hallucination.”

As soon as Cas spots them, he lights up and waves them forward. Dean tries not to analyse the warm expression Cas is casually directing his way, or why it makes him feel light on his feet.

“These are my colleagues,” Cas says, indicating their appearance to Cassie.  
The moment Cassie turns her head and recognises Dean and Sam, she takes in a sharp breath. Cassie stands, her mouth open a little, eyes wide. 

“Dean?” Cassie asks in a hushed voice. Sam, overlooked, uncomfortably heads over to greet Cas and Hannah.  
Dean’s eyes flick to Cas before returning to Cassie as he struggles not to fidget. He forces a smile that comes out as more of a grimace.

“Hey, Cassie.”

\--

“Alyssa,” Cassie gets the attention of a young woman, presumably an intern. “Would you get us some coffees? Thank you.” Alyssa nods once, then rushes off to complete her task.  
  
Dean clears his throat.

“Long time, huh?” Dean says, mostly for something to say. Not like there’s a guide for what to say to your ex from a decade ago when you unexpectedly run into her chatting with the angel you’re currently in love with.

“Yeah,” Cassie agrees, attention back on Dean. “Yeah, how have you been, Dean? Are you…” She glances around, lowers her voice. “Are you here on a case? Hunting?”

Dean looks over at Sam, Cas and Hannah.  
“It’s a living,” he says. “Sometimes. What, uh, what about you? Reporter life treating you well?”  
Cassie smiles.  
  
"For the most part. Only so well you can do when facing tragedy on a daily basis. But I don’t have to tell you guys that.”

Dean’s gaze drifts back to Cas, who is watching him like Dean is a pop culture reference he doesn’t understand.

“Hey, Cas,” he says, hoping to alleviate some tension in the room. “Why are you guys here? I mean, it’s good to see you, always is, but I thought you two were busy getting Heaven back in order.”

“We caught wind of a case,” Cas explains. “I assume it’s the same one you and Sam are working?” Cas glances between them for confirmation.

“Glowing eyes, puncture wounds to the spine, unnatural speed?” Sam asks.

"Yes,” Castiel and Cassie agree in unison. Dean feels early signs of a headache pulsing through his brain.

Thankfully, Alyssa chooses that moment to return with coffee for all of them, so for a blissful moment Dean has an excuse to avoid the reality he has somehow found himself in.

When he looks back at the group, he finds Cas and Cassie are both watching him.

Dean wonders if there’s a way to be certain he woke up this morning. This could just be some extended nightmare--  
  
“Hey, these guys have probably got this for a few minutes,” Cassie says as she starts to wander away from the group. “Dean, walk with me for a sec?”

 _Fuck. Please let this be a nightmare._ Dean throws a panicked look at Sam before following.  
Sam raises his coffee cup in a ‘cheers’ motion, evidently enjoying Dean’s discomfort, the jerk.

Cassie leads the way into a small, neat office separate from the main investigative room.

Dean loses himself in thought for a moment, curious to know what it would be like to work in an office like this with the dark furniture, dripping with class.

Not that he would ever consider changing professions, or at least, not to this one. Hunting means that Dean spends most of his time in the bunker or the Impala, and he considers both to be home.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Still on this planet?”

Dean focuses back on the current situation. Cassie. And Cas. In the same place, at the same time. Just awesome.

“Ah, yeah, trying to wrap my head around seeing you after all these years,” he says, taking a seat when she does. “Not in a bad way, but…”

“It’s unexpected, I know,” she agrees with a wry smile. “How are you, Dean? Really?”

"I’m-I'm fine.”

“And you’re still hunting? I know it’s none of my business, but have you ever thought about...I don’t know, maybe settling down somewhere? Taking time for yourself?”

Dean averts his gaze. The image of a trench coat folded over an armchair drifts to the front of his mind.  
The smell of baking pastry, a record scratching, the feel of worn, soft carpet. Fresh sheets pulled over a bed he shares with-  
  
Dean mentally shoves the daydream away.  
  
 _Never gonna happen_ , he remembers.

“Few times,” he shrugs. “But hunting’s good work. Saving people. I don’t regret what we do.”  
  
Cassie nods, but offers no response. “How ‘bout you?” Dean asks. “Husband and kids, right?” 

She laughs.

"Not exactly.” Her smile fades. “I, um, have been single for about two years now. Before that, I was in a relationship with a woman named Lily for...four years.”

Dean’s eyebrows try their best to reach his hairline.

“You...uh…?”

Cassie rolls her eyes, amused.  
  
“Yes, Dean, I date women, too. Honestly, it’s like you’ve never heard of bisexuality.”

Dean sips his coffee to give himself time to reply.

"I..." he mumbles, picking at a thread on his sweater. “It’s not like I’ve _never_ heard of it.”

Cassie opens her mouth but doesn’t speak for a few seconds.

"Wait. Dean Winchester. Are you…?”

“Don’t like labels,” he supplies. Cassie hums, leaning back in her chair.

“Huh, I _thought_ there was tension between you and Castiel, I just didn’t realise it was _romantic_.” Cassie looks satisfied, like she’s solved the world’s most challenging puzzle, and not at all like Dean has just had a metaphorical rug pulled out from under him.

“Hang- wait a second. What?” Dean splutters, sitting up straighter and grasping for any coherent sentence that won’t make him look like a complete liar. “It isn’t…it’s not like that.”

Dean is fairly sure, based on her expression, that Cassie knows he’s full of shit.  
  
Thankfully, she doesn’t push, changing tactics instead.  
  
“Castiel and Hannah aren’t a thing, are they?”

Dean is caught off guard by the question.

No, Cas and Hannah aren’t together. Are they?  
  
Dean hasn’t paid Hannah much attention, aside from mild distrust ever since she demanded that Cas should kill Dean to prove his loyalty to Heaven. And, well, that backfired spectacularly, so Dean isn’t really bothered by it. Not since Cas chose him over an army of angels.

Still, maybe he hasn’t focussed enough on her presence in Cas’ life?

“Not as far as I’m aware. Why?”

Cassie smirks.

"She’s cute.”  
  
“ _Hannah_?” Dean asks. “Seriously? Do you know that she’s a literal Angel, capital A?”

“Damn right she is,” Cassie says. Before Dean can clarify or argue, the door swings open - of course it does - and in steps Hannah. Of course she does. “Speak of the devil,” Cassie grins.

“Angel,” Dean corrects. “Heaven’s soldier, wings, the whole shebang.”

Cassie’s eyes are on Hannah, though, and Dean isn’t sure she even heard him.

“Dean is right, I am an angel," Hannah confirms. She blinks. "You were speaking of me?”

Cassie’s expression is soft, and Dean recognises that look. That’s her ‘just found the cutest person on earth’ look. He should know, she used to direct it toward him.  
Oddly enough, Dean feels no trace of jealousy. Well, it’s not _that_ surprising. Dean’s jealousy is very specifically focussed around someone else these days.

"Just about how lucky these boys are to have you working with them,” Cassie answers.

“Oh.” Hannah pauses, clearly unsure of how to digest the compliment. “I’m not entirely clear on social etiquette among humans, so I wasn’t sure how long would be an acceptable amount of time to wait, but Castiel and Sam appear to be restless. I thought I should find you.”

Right, the case, Dean reminds himself. People are dying, now is not the time for personal drama.

Cassie is up in an instant, her dark curls creating a soft frame around her face. She almost glows in the sunlight streaming through the open door, although that may still be her ‘crushing on Hannah’ look.

"You’re doing fine with the social manners, Hannah, but I’d be happy to help you out if you’re struggling with anything else,” Cassie offers as she crosses the room. She lightly touches Hannah’s arm.

Dean stands to follow them out, his headache fully developed.


	2. Castiel

Dean has had tension following him since he arrived on the case, and Castiel notices that it remains for the rest of the day.  
On hunts when they are potentially encountering a creature for the first time, Dean is always eager to participate in the investigation. Today Dean is reserved.

Cas knows that Dean is often burdened by something, but he senses an unusual level of conflict for the severity of events taking place.  
  
Another thing he’s noticed is an abundance of casual touches and easy smiles that Cassie has been extending to Hannah during the afternoon.  
It is pleasant to know that Hannah has made a friend so quickly. Castiel understands how difficult it can be to connect with humans on such an intimate level.  
  
Castiel’s confusion increases when he catches sight of Dean and how deliberately he has distanced himself from the group as they head out to question locals.

Sam does not appear to be greatly concerned.  
Perhaps there is some human emotional nuance at play which Cas has not picked up on.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
“Hey, Cas.” Sam notices Castiel’s inquisitive tone. “What’s up?”  
  
“Has Dean spoken with you about what is causing his distress? I believe he is unusually conflicted.”  
  
“Not exactly, but, uh, he doesn’t have to,” Sam says with an amused expression. “You met us after it all went down, but Cassie is one of Dean’s ex-girlfriends.”

 _Ah.  
  
_ “And seeing her now is strange for him. Even though they have not been in contact in over seven years?”  
  
Sam contemplates Cas’ question for a quiet minute.  
  
“I don’t think he has feelings for her. But it’s weird to run into someone you dated. Especially if you weren’t expecting to,” he explains. “Actually, I don’t know if you picked up on this,” Sam continues, his voice taking a conspiratory edge, “But I’m pretty sure Cassie is hitting on Hannah. I think Dean seeing his ex flirt with someone else might be a little weird for him.”  
  
Cassie is flirting with Hannah? Is that what all the casual touching is about?  
Cas wonders if Hannah has realised the implications of it. Doubtful. He should explain that to her at some point.  
  
“I understand. Thank you, Sam." Cas leans closer to say, "I do not believe Hannah has picked up on the flirting.”

Sam grins.

“Me neither.”

\--  
  


The following day, Dean’s mood has not improved despite the progress they made while questioning the townspeople yesterday.  
They now have more eye-witness accounts of an almost-but-not-quite-human creature whose eyes glow an unsettling green.  
  
Dean had suggested it could be a shape-shifter.  
Sam countered that shape-shifters don’t typically have an appetite for human fluids.  
Cas listened, hoping to learn more from their process so that perhaps he would be welcome on more hunts in the future.  
  
Now, Castiel and Hannah meet with Dean and Sam for breakfast at a local diner.

Cas allows himself a moment to admire how much more at ease Dean appears in casual clothing. He is softer around the edges.  
Cas loves Dean’s edges too, but he feels a great surge of affection now as he sits across from Dean who is currently wearing a soft, grey sweater.  
  
Cas keeps still, afraid that if he does not pay close attention he might reach out to touch the fabric of Dean’s sleeve, or worse, his hand. He identifies the temptation and promptly shuts it down.

Imagining improbable scenarios like that isn’t useful for anything except furthuring pain. How many years will it take for him to learn that?  
  
Castiel suspects Dean is avoiding making eye contact with him, though he cannot pinpoint the reason.  
Sam suggested yesterday that Dean was uncomfortable purely because Cassie had been coming onto Hannah, but they haven’t met with Cassie today yet, and her name has not surfaced in conversation.  
  
After breakfast and a further lack of answers to Castiel’s internal questions, the hunters and angels meet outside Cassie’s office building.

She provided valuable information on the recent killings, and they asked if she would mind helping them with the rest of the case. She had agreed without hesitation.  
  
Hannah is the first to enter the building. Cas suspects she may be eager to see Cassie again. He still has not explained Cassie’s intentions to Hannah, but doubts it will be an issue, so he decides to give them space.  
  
Instead, his focus shifts to Dean, as it inevitably does in any given situation.  
  
They are standing now, which allows Cas the opportunity to appreciate Dean’s jeans in combination with the sweater.

Castiel pauses to admire how Dean never looks less than perfect.  
It doesn’t matter how he looks, Cas loves him because he’s _Dean._ Nobody will ever compare. Still, it’s an added bonus that Dean is attractive anyway.  
  
 _\--_  
  
Throughout the day, Cas takes note of Cassie and Hannah’s interactions.  
It appears as though Sam was correct in his assessment - two minutes ago Cassie bumped into Hannah’s side, said, “I cannot get over how cute you are with your boots and cuffed jeans”, then tucked a strand of Hannah's hair behind her ear.  
  
Cas can’t tell how Hannah is reacting, but he hopes her reception is positive. It would be pleasant for her to find a partner.  
Angels typically don’t mate, but since the fall they will all be confronting stronger emotions than they have felt in the past.  
Hannah might be developing feelings in the same way Castiel did when he first rebelled against Heaven.  
  
Cas checks how Dean is responding to this display of affection from Cassie, but he actually doesn't seem to have noticed.

The Winchester brothers discuss the case, their focus on hunting.  
Dean’s shoulders are relaxed - a good sign. Yet, his air of discomfort remains despite Dean not paying attention to Cassie and Hannah in the slightest.  
He supposes something about the creature they are attempting to identify could be the cause.

Or...maybe Dean doesn’t want Cas here.  
He’s used to working cases with just Sam, and wasn’t expecting Cas to be around.  
  
Dean is hard to read.  
He displays genuine thoughtfulness and kindness toward Cas some days, and pretends he doesn’t exist other days.  
Any time Castiel thinks he’s gained a solid understanding of human interaction, Dean is there to prove him wrong. 

\--

Even as the day winds down, Sam remains eager to dive into further research.  
The hunters and angels bid Cassie farewell at her office, and the four of them drift out to their cars.  
Sam settles into the passenger side of the Impala, laptop already open.  
  
“Hey,” Dean begins, hanging back a few paces with Cas, hands in his pockets. “How are you doing, Cas?”  
  
“I’m okay.”  
  
“I mean, are you feelin’ okay, you know, running on juice that ain’t yours?”  
  
Dean leans against the driver’s side door of his Baby. Castiel faces him, noting that the shine on the Impala is clear enough to reflect the stars.  
He considers the question.  
  
“It is not ideal,” Cas answers. “But I believe my grace is lost for good. I have limited options.”  
  
Dean nods, though he seems miserable.  
  
“Cas, when all this grace and Heaven and falling angels crap was going down, I-I should have paid more attention. I know it’s been hard on you and I should’ve been helping."  
  
So, it’s _guilt_ that Cas detected. He wonders if Dean will ever learn how to stop torturing himself.  
  
“I don’t blame you, Dean. You were overwhelmed with problems of your own. I do not expect you to set them aside to assist with mine.”  
  
Dean crosses his arms, frowning.  
  
“You do. Set your problems aside," Dean says. "You’ve done that for me - for us, since… almost since we _met_ , Cas.”  
  
Castiel studies Dean for a moment. He sounds genuinely upset, which is the last thing Cas wants.  
  
“Dean,” he says, stepping forward. Cas ensures that their eyes meet before continuing. “You are infinitely harder on yourself than anybody else. You have nothing to feel guilty about here. I understand your reasons and I respect them. If you did not put your family first, you wouldn’t be Dean Winchester.”  
  
Dean doesn’t look much happier at Cas’ words.   
  
“You’re family, too, Cas,” Dean says, quiet, but firm. Their eye contact is steady; neither of them willing to break it. “You are. I don’t say it enough.”  
  
Castiel cannot help the reverence he feels at Dean’s conviction. Cas offers a small smile; he can’t help it.  
He can never control his emotions around Dean.  
  
“I know,” he says. “I feel that way, too.”  
  
Dean seems comforted by the assurance, not quite smiling back, but his features soften.  
  
“Good,” he says, standing up properly and clapping Cas on the shoulder. “We’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
Castiel nods in confirmation, stepping back so Dean can open the car door.  
The question sounded hopeful. Castiel wants to believe he was wrong and that Dean does want him around for the case after all.  
  
The Impala’s engine stirs; a familiar, friendly sound to him now. Cas watches her peel off into the night before turning to locate Hannah.  
She waits patiently by the Lincoln with her head tilted toward the sky.  
  
"You miss Heaven?” Castiel guesses, joining her in stargazing.  
  
Hannah sighs.  
  
“Yes. More than that, I am wondering how different life would be if angels knew how it feels to live down here. On earth, with humans.” She looks at Cas. “You knew all this time. There is such beauty to be found in humanity. I never realised until now.”  
  
Castiel keeps his eyes on the galaxies suspended above them. Hannah’s words aren’t entirely true; Cas hadn’t known until he met the Winchesters.  
He had thought there was only suffering on Earth, but Dean and Sam taught him that there is also hope, joy and fierce love.  
  
Love that is worth fighting and dying for, again and again.

It’s a lesson he is grateful for, and one that he will never forget.


	3. Cassie

“So, in addition to the weird murders - you know, puncture wounds to the back - and this security footage with glowing eyes,” says Cassie as the team of hunters sit crowded around her desk, “Word has been flying around the office that some, uh, almost, miracles, have been happening around town.”  
  
She hesitates over the word ‘miracles’, what with having two angels present.  
Neither of them have commanded a lightning bolt to strike her down yet, so she’s taking that as a good sign.

“Miracles? Like what?” Sam asks.

“We have not picked up signs of any angels in the area,” Castiel adds.

“Um,” Cassie pulls her notepad closer, scanning for the information she scribbled earlier. “Right. Things like, overnight recovery from cancer at the local hospital…uh, one family came into a lot of money but nobody outside the family can figure out where it came from... A child supposedly just found a stray but well-behaved pony and her parents let her keep it without asking questions. Some of it is small, and one or two unexplained incidents might not be cause for suspicion, but they keep happening. And it’s all local. None of this extends beyond the town limits.”

“Huh. Sound like someone’s granting wishes to you?” Dean asks Sam.

“Yeah, sounds like,” Sam agrees. “Have we run into something that matches the description of ‘wish-granting vampire with an aversion to necks’?”

A moment of silence follows.

“Are there woods nearby?” Hannah asks, surprising everyone. Cassie lifts her gaze to the angel.  
  
“Well…” She very nearly gets distracted by her silky waves of hair and strong jawline.  
But now is not the time.  
Cassie can be gay as hell for an angel - an _angel,_ for fuck’s sake - later.  
“There’s the Hollow Forest about fifteen minutes from town?”

“It could be forest sprites,” Hannah suggests. Sam leans forward on his knees, interest piqued.

“Sprites? Some kind of fae creature?”

“Fae are rare to come across in an urban setting,” Hannah explains. “They tend to dwell in woods or rivers. It is not surprising that you wouldn’t have encountered sprites before. They thrive on mischief and chaos, and can hold power that matches the ability to heal life-threatening ailments or grant instant wealth. I don’t see them carrying out such tasks without payment, though.”

Another silence follows.

“What’s the connection to the deaths?” Castiel frowns. “I haven’t known sprites to be that violent. At least, not in such a specific pattern.”

Sam hums in thought.

“You said they require payment,” he looks to Hannah for confirmation. “What if their reward for granting wishes is some kind of human sacrifice?”

“Pretty specific way to kill someone for a sacrifice,” Dean says.

Cassie knows she would never join this kind of life, but she's starting to understand why Dean hasn’t left the job. They’re good at what they do.

“All right, well, we definitely have some research to do,” Sam exclaims, standing to depart. “Thanks for letting us take over your office again, Cassie.”

“My pleasure,” she says, her eyes on Hannah. “Feel free to come back any time.”

Dean makes a weird choking cough in the back of his throat.  
Castiel is watching him with an unreadable expression.  
Cassie thinks she’s right about the two of them.  
There’s definitely something going on.

\--

Later that evening, Cassie picks up her phone on the second ring. 

“Cassie, hey,” Sam’s voice carries across the line. 

“Sam?”

“So, we think we’re up against a lone forest sprite who’s causing mayhem for its own enjoyment. Turns out some fae species go wild for bone marrow.”

“Oh. It’s been taking spinal taps?”  
  
“Exactly. We’re heading out in the morning to see if we can find it. You want to come with? Figured you might want to be part of this, and you know the most about the Hollow Forest.”

“Is Hannah going with you?” Cassie knows she’s being obvious about her infatuation, but it’s been years since she felt this way about someone. She isn't going to deprive herself of joy when she finds it.  
  
“She is,” Sam answers. Cassie can’t be sure over the phone, but it sounds like he’s smirking.

“If you pick me up, I’ll give you directions,” Cassie offers.

“Thanks, Cassie. We’ll be around to get you after 8:00.”

\--

It’s 9:00 the following morning when the five of them arrive at the Hollow Forest. They’re hoping to be in and out in one day, so they only bring food, water and weapons.

“Apparently the only way to defeat a sprite is by using iron or steel on ‘em,” Dean explains when he spots Cassie eyeing the crowbars. “We’ll try both and see what happens.”  
  
Dean gives her time to respond, but she isn’t really sure of the right thing to say.  
  
Cassie never liked violence or anyone putting themselves in danger, but Dean and Sam are experts at both.  
This is their _life_. She doesn’t want to criticise, even if it comes from a place of concern. It's not her business anymore.  
  
“This is overwhelming, right? I get it.” Dean says. “It’s the first time you’ve really been in on the action with us. But we’re not gonna let anything happen to you. Or Hannah. Or the rest of us. We’re here to stop this thing and we won’t leave until your town is safe from this kind of threat. I swear on my Baby's life.”  
  
"And by your Baby you mean...your car?"  
  
"Hell yeah."

This is the Dean that Cassie used to love. She's not necessarily crazy about the car enthusiasm, but his heart is still in the right place and she’s glad to have that confirmed. 

“Hey, Dean? We should stay in touch this time,” Cassie suggests. “I’m good at my job. If you need help with anything I have skills to bring to the table. Not, you know, weapon-y skills, but still. Friends?”

Dean grins at her and she returns it.

“I like the sound of that,” Dean agrees.

Over Dean’s shoulder, Cassie notices Castiel scowling at the path ahead.

“Don’t like it too much or your angel might get jealous,” she teases, nudging Dean in the side.  
  
He looks at Cas when she mentions him.  
Dean shakes his head like he can erase thoughts that way, and Cassie sees a wall come up behind his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m likin’ it less by the second,” he grumbles. “Speaking of angels…” 

A step behind, to their left, Hannah is keeping a steady pace.  
Dean, the smug bastard, lifts his eyebrows once and speeds up so Cassie has a chance to naturally fall in step with Hannah.  
Or maybe it’s so he can brood by himself at the front of the group.  
Either way, Cassie is grateful.

“Good morning,” Hannah says, her eyes sparkling. God, she’s beautiful. Cassie wants to hold her hand.  
  
She doesn't.

“Morning, Hannah. How are you?”

Hannah turns her gaze to the forest floor for a moment, as if she’s not used to being asked personal questions.

“I’m well. How are you?”

Cassie stretches her arms for something to do that isn’t pulling Hannah closer to her.

“Kind of nervous,” Cassie admits.

“Forgive me, I could not help hearing, but...this is your first hunt? Is it the cause of your nerves?”

“I think so, yeah. I’m not exactly used to trekking through forests to hunt down rogue sprites that abuse their power and drink peoples' bone marrow.”

Hannah nods her understanding. 

“It is my first time hunting as well.”

Cassie stares at her. 

“You’re joking. There’s no way. This is your first time?” Hannah frowns in confusion. “I mean, I believe you, it’s just...you’re so good at this. You identified the creature. And you’re so collected and naturally intelligent.”

Hannah smiles. It’s small, but real. Cassie’s heart flutters.

“Your praise is appreciated,” Hannah says. “But I don’t believe I have earned it. Being on Earth is new for me. I am still adjusting to the smallest social cues and the huge variety of cultures here. There is so much to learn. Before this, I was working with Castiel to restore Heaven. It’s a long story, but yes, this is my first time hunting.”

A wave of awe and curiosity crashes over Cassie at Hannah’s words. She wants to know everything about angels, but only if Hannah is the one explaining it all.  
It’s a little intimidating how fast Cassie has grown fond of her, but she can’t deny how alive Hannah makes her feel.

This case could be the only opportunity to let her know, so Cassie vows not to let Hannah leave before she has the chance.

\--

Hours pass and Cassie has no idea what trail or track they’re following, but the others seem confident in their progress so she doesn’t question it.

She catches occasional glances from Hannah as they walk, and tries not to swoon like a love-struck teenager. Cassie feels ridiculous for it, but it’s exhilarating at the same time.  
Why does Hannah have to be smart _and_ cute?  
Unfair combination.

Up ahead, Sam throws an arm out to the side, signalling for everyone to stop.  
Hannah drops a long, thin blade from her sleeve. How long has she been holding that?

Castiel does the same.

Cassie waits for Sam to signal that they’re safe to continue before sidling up to Dean.

“Is it an angel thing to carry a huge knife in your sleeve all day?” she asks.

“Oh, the angel blades?” Dean asks. “Knowing angels, they probably summon them in there for the drama of it.”  
  
“Hm.” The drama is effective. And attractive. “Pretty hot, right?”

Dean stumbles over a small rock, catching himself in a tangle of vines to stop himself from crashing to the forest floor.  
Cassie is sure she hears a poorly hidden huff of amusement from Castiel behind them. 

"Cassie,” Dean manages, as a faint warning.

“Don’t act so scandalised,” Cassie says, rolling her eyes. She lowers her voice so Castiel won’t hear when she says, “I just think Hannah summoning a blade when she needs it is attractive. You know, strong. Sexy. Don’t you find that with Cas?”  
  
Cassie is teasing a little, but she does genuinely want to know.

“You know what? You're a hazard." Dean points an accusing finger at her. "I’m walking over here now,” he says, increasing his pace again to catch up with Sam.

  
It’s not a clear statement of affirmation but, from Dean, it’s close.


	4. Hannah

Hannah has lived most of her life with the sole purpose of following the orders of Heaven.  
She was an excellent soldier. Keeping her head during missions was never an issue before the fall.

Now that her grace is weakened, it has meant her attunement to human experiences is stronger. She has been feeling.

Hannah always admired Castiel, but it wasn’t until they became friends that she learned what it was to enjoy someone’s company.   
  
Over the past few days, Hannah has identified another emotion, and if pressed, she would say she is feeling attraction toward Cassie. 

She enjoys spending time with her more than anybody else. Hannah never realised how intense and exciting emotions could be, or how quickly they could develop.

Hannah thinks it might be reciprocal; Cassie interacts differently with the others.

She is beginning to understand that when humans feel one emotion it is often connected to many others.   
Any kindness Hannah experiences from Cassie inspires hope in her. And nerves. And further attraction.

Walking beside her now, Hannah feels like she could make a life for herself on earth.  
The work she has put into fixing Heaven with Castiel has been draining. They have not made enough progress and Hannah now understands why Castiel spends much of his time down here voluntarily.

She could walk through forests and visit landmarks, eat for the sake of eating, shower for the sake of showering.  
Hannah could be a form of companion for Cassie, if she agreed to it.

_Flash._

A blast of green light spreads through the forest around them, so bright it fills her vision until all Hannah sees is white.  
She hears a few of their group stumbling to the ground, otherwise silent.

Hannah draws her blade.

Blinking in the hope of regaining sight, she stills. The grip on her blade grounds her.  
This weapon has been with her since her creation and she is confident in her abilities with it. If she must fight blind, so be it.

“Castiel?”

“Hannah?”

_Flash._

The light flares again, disperses deeper into the forest, and disappears.

Natural sunlight filters through the canopy.  
Hannah’s eyes adjust more slowly than they would outside of a human vessel, but she can make out Cas standing a few feet across from her.

Behind them, the humans are crumpled on the ground, unconscious. Hannah forces herself to stay calm.

_"Have you come to offer me gifts?”_

The whisper that floats through Hannah’s mind is cold, sending a shiver across her skin. She glances around them but cannot find the speaker. The next voice she hears is Castiel’s.

“Are you the sprite who has been murdering humans?”

_“Now, now. You make me sound like a villain. I am merely a trade dealer.”_

“It goes beyond trade when you’re dealing with peoples’ lives,” Hannah says.

The voice snickers.

Hannah shares a look with Castiel. He squints into the woods around them, still unable to locate a source.

“Hiding your face is the act of a coward,” he ridicules. “I thought sprites were beings of great power. Are you truly too weak to take on two fallen angels?”

Hannah stares at Cas.  
His recklessness has increased during his time with the Winchesters, that much is certain, but any plan is better than none.

If this sprite can see them, she wants it to underestimate their skill. Hannah fumbles with her blade, allowing it to slip through her fingers and to the ground. She retrieves it hastily.

_“I care not for combat, though it is bold to insult an enemy you cannot see. I might let my power slip; kill your humans for good. What will it be? Make a wish. Or…”_

Dean wakes, only to start writhing where he lays, choking. Suffocating.

Castiel turns pale, grasp tightening on his blade. His other hand is folded into a tight fist and there is fire in his eyes.  
  
“Fine,” Hannah concedes, trying to make eye contact with Castiel to let him know she has an idea. “We’re setting down our weapons. We will make a wish. But only if you show yourself.”

_“And why should I do that?”_

Hannah places her blade on the ground, signalling for Cas to do the same. He frowns but follows her lead. 

“I have never seen a sprite with my own eyes," she explains. "The tales I’ve heard brag of the unparalleled beauty of your kind. We know you take a human disguise when you’re around them, but it would be a great and rare gift to see your true form.”

“I wish to see you as you are now,” adds Castiel. Hannah expects there is some kind of magical binding that allows the sprite to feed once a wish is made, but if they can see the sprite then they can fight.  
If they can fight, they can end this.

_“Is that so? You could have wished for anything your heart desires. How foolish.”_

The voice is gleeful, and Hannah hears Dean stop struggling. There’s another flash of light - less intense this time.

In the space between Hannah and Castiel hovers a bioluminescent, winged fae no larger than Hannah’s forearm. Its eyes glow bright and greedy.

_“Wish granted. I think I shall feed from the largest human.”_

Hannah feels a rush of great concern for Sam. Cas must have grabbed one of the crowbars when she wasn’t paying attention - he swings it at the sprite.

Hannah ducks, dropping low enough to pick up her blade.

Castiel’s attack lands, and the sprite shrieks in anger, flaring out another massive _FLASH_ \--

Hannah stabs forward, feeling her blade pierce into flesh.

The impact is tougher than she anticipated.

Hannah panics. If Castiel is hurt she could lose the best friend she has ever had.

The light whirls, sparks and sputters around her.

“Castiel?” she cries out.

The clearing goes dark.

\--

The darkness, Hannah recognises, is due once again to her eyes adjusting.

She can hear ragged breathing, but that’s coming from behind, so it must be their human companions.

Hannah blinks desperately. Her blade comes into focus first. She inhales at the sight of green - _green_ \- ichor covering the blade.

Castiel touches her other arm. He is unharmed.

Hannah sighs more deeply than she has in her life.

“You killed it,” Cas confirms. It’s a relief to know, but she dearly wants to clean her blade of the sprite’s blood. Castiel’s eyes fall to her wrist. “You’re injured.”

Hannah looks down at herself and locates a splinter of dark green energy lodged in the back of her left hand.

“It must have attacked me in return,” she muses. “I didn’t notice.”

Castiel opens his mouth, and Hannah knows him well enough to predict his next sentence will include an offer to heal her. She also knows his borrowed grace is far too diminished to spend it on angel healing.

Before either of them can get a word out, Dean jerks awake. He gasps for air, grappling at his chest.

Castiel is crouching by his side in an instant.

Hannah checks Sam and Cassie for wounds. They each stir and wake with far less urgency than Dean had. Sam clutches his head with one hand, groaning.

“Are you in pain?” Hannah asks.

“You could say that,” Sam says. “More of a migraine than anything.”

Hannah considers this.

“I can’t be certain, but I think the sprite psychically sent the three of you into unconsciousness. It didn’t work on Castiel or me.”

“‘Cause you’re angels?” Cassie asks, her voice croaky. She appears to be physically unharmed aside from a similar headache.

“Most likely.”

Cassie grunts, attempting to stand.  
Hannah places a gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her in a sitting position. “You should rest until the pain fades.”

Cassie’s gaze has fallen to Hannah’s magical injury. She brings a hand up to hover above Hannah’s skin.

“Forget me, you’re hurt.” Cassie sounds worried.

Hannah frowns.

“I could never forget you.”

Cassie lifts her eyes to meet Hannah’s. A pretty blush colours her cheeks. Hannah feels Cassie’s hand cup the side of her face.

“I just meant you should worry about the weird, green wound you have rather than fretting over me,” Cassie softly clarifies. “But that was a smooth line. After we fix you up, I wouldn’t object to kissing you. That would make me feel better.”

Cassie wants to kiss her?

_Cassie wants to kiss her._

“Oh. That is good news,” Hannah says. She touches her right hand to the sharp spike of pain pulsing in her left.

After a couple of seconds, the splinter vanishes. Usually it would be gone as soon as she touched it.

Cassie gapes.

“Did you- did you just heal yourself instantaneously?”

Hannah smiles at how impressed Cassie is, despite her weakened abilities. “Hannah,” Cassie says, a little breathless. She pulls Hannah down so their faces are almost touching, and whispers an inch away from her lips, “You’re amazing.”

Cassie kisses her.

Hannah never expected that kissing would warm her insides to the point where she could melt against Cassie and stay in her arms forever. Safe. At peace. Tingles run up her spine, and Hannah rests one of her hands on Cassie’s neck.

When Cassie pulls away, Hannah tries to chase her lips. It makes Cassie laugh.  
  
“I don’t suppose you’d be interested in making a habit of kissing me?” Cassie asks.  
Hannah hugs her, too overwhelmed to respond with words. Thankfully, Cassie seems to understand because she hugs back.

Sam clears his throat, looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the universe.

Hannah spots Castiel tending to Dean. Dean has stopped coughing, now breathing with ease.

He looks furious, but Hannah doesn’t pick up any genuine anger between the two of them.

“Dean, you almost died.”  
  
"Well, I didn't. _You’ll_ die if you keep wasting your mojo on me.”  
  
“It isn’t a waste.”

Castiel tugs Dean’s arm over his shoulders, tucking one of his own around Dean’s middle to help him stand. They don’t immediately let go of one another even when they’re both balanced and upright.

Perhaps Sam’s awkwardness is not only due to Cassie and Hannah’s public display of affection.

\--

“Castiel?” Hannah asks. They arrive back at the Impala to find that the sun is setting.  
Cas walked beside Dean most of the way back, but he now makes his way over to Hannah. Dean’s jaw tenses, but he doesn’t look at them. “Can we speak privately? About the future.”

“About Cassie?”

Hannah checks for her whereabouts, sees that she’s helping to pack the weapons away.

“Yes. I have to speak with her as well. I want the chance to have a different kind of life. With her.”

Castiel’s eyes show a number of conflicting emotions that she struggles to identify. 

“I understand.” 

Hannah believes he does.

“Hey, we’re gonna get this show on the road,” Dean announces. “You comin’?”

“We…” Castiel looks to Hannah, gauging what she would prefer to do. Dean stares at Castiel, who can feel his gaze and turns to meet it.

The two have a silent conversation this way, Hannah realises. Dean looks away, tension threatening to tie his body in knots.

“We will meet you outside Cassie’s building in a few minutes,” Hannah assures him.

Dean doesn’t relax. He slides into the driver’s seat across from where Sam has already positioned himself. Cassie has tucked herself in the back, expecting Hannah and Cas to join them in the car.  
The door creaks shut.  
Hannah and Castiel watch as they drive out of sight.

“It hurts him to be apart from you,” she observes.

“I thought we had other things to discuss,” he says, clearly unwilling to take her conversational hook.

“Yes. Castiel, I spent a long time believing that if we got the angels back to Heaven, we would have a chance to restore things. Not exactly to the way they were, but I missed having a home. I know I was the one who kept pushing for us to continue the mission, but...there are only two of us. Finding the hundreds of our kind who fell is a far greater task than I was willing to admit.”

“Hannah, you were not wrong for wanting to help. I wish to do the same.”

“I know you do. But I’m starting to understand what you meant when you spoke of freedom. It is not a sin to have agency. It is thrilling to make your own choices.”

“I do not blame you for missing the old ways,” he says. “It was Dean and Sam who taught me the value of freedom. The value of emotions.”

Hannah pauses. 

“Have you felt the warm emotion that I feel toward Cassie?”

Castiel looks at the edge of the forest, unable to meet her eyes.

“I have experienced it.”

Hannah thinks about Cassie; her colourful yet professional attire, her humour and wisdom, her kind soul. The playful smile she wore after they kissed.

“I want to remain here. I want the chance to feel and live as humans do.”

Castiel inclines his head. She hopes this is a relief for Cas, but she will miss him. “I think you want the same.”

“You have always been smarter than me, Hannah,” Castiel says. “And braver.”

“Castiel, your bravery is in choosing your own family. Not all of us have the strength to stay true to our hearts like you have.”

They stand together in the growing darkness. Hannah looks to the sky, grateful for her time on earth and hopeful for the future.


	5. Sam

Sam is used to sitting beside his brooding brother on long car trips, but after the day they had he’s grateful for the shorter trip tonight. They can head home in the morning, but all Sam wants right now is a shower and a bed. Psychic damage really takes it out of a guy.

Sam has spent long enough enduring the unaddressed tension between Dean and Cas.  
If he had to deal with unresolved feelings between yet another human and angel in his life, Sam thinks his migraine would be permanent.  
At least Cassie and Hannah sorted their shit out.  
He assumes. Cassie has been quiet in the back of the car. They’ve all been quiet.  
  
Sam is relieved to see that Cas and Hannah are already outside Cassie’s place when they pull up. He expects Hannah flew them over, despite the risk to her strength.

Sam misses seeing Cas more frequently. And he knows that if Cas and Hannah had vanished tonight, Dean would be more depressed than he has been in a while. There’s always a dip in Dean’s mood when Cas leaves.

Cassie spots Hannah and is out of the car before Dean can turn off the engine.  
They watch her stride up to Hannah and hug her tightly.  
Sam thought at the start of the week that Dean was uncomfortable seeing Cassie flirt with someone else, but maybe he was wrong.

“Hey, what’s been bothering you on this case?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks. “I’m fine.”

Sam shoots him a withering look.  
  
Dean slumps back in his seat, running a hand through his hair.  
“Look, it’s not every day we go up against things that deal psychic damage. I almost suffocated. My ex worked the case with us. Cas is running on empty. What hasn’t been botherin’ me?”

“Dean…” Sam knows he’s treading in dangerous territory, but he can’t just let Dean stew. “He’s getting better at not up and leaving.”

Dean scoffs. It isn’t cruel; simply disbelieving.

“Okay, Dr. Phil,” Dean says, opening his door. “Therapy session’s over.” 

Sam sighs and steps into the night air. 

Castiel approaches them, awkwardness dictating his movements.

“You okay, Cas?” Sam asks. Dean moves to stand with them in a small circle in front of the Impala.

“Hannah is going to stay here for a while,” Cas says. Dean raises his eyebrows. 

“What, no more mission?”

“It seems that way.”

“So, what are you gonna do, Cas?”

“Have you even got a place to live?” Sam wonders.

Castiel meets Dean’s eyes briefly, then Sam’s, before looking away. He doesn’t answer.

“I mean, there’s…” Dean’s voice gets caught, but he recovers quickly. “There’s always the bunker, Cas. Not like we ain’t got the room.” Dean stops again, then adds, “And it’d be, uh, kinda nice to have all of us together in one place.”

Sam wonders if Cas knows Dean well enough to pick up on the plea in his words.  
  
“You would both want me there?”

“Of course, Cas,” says Sam. “You’re one of us.”

“Yeah, man.”

Castiel’s eyes fill with tears, but he doesn’t let them spill.

“I would like that very much.”

“All right, well. It’s settled,” Dean pats Cas on the shoulder. “You’re coming with us.”

Cas beams. Dean’s got a small, stupid smile on his face, and _jesus christ_ , will Sam ever catch a break?

He desperately wants a nap, so he leaves them to it, saying his goodbyes to Cassie and Hannah and returning to lie down in the backseat of the Impala.  
She’s always been there for them when they needed her most, and Sam counts the moments when he needs to escape from sexual tension among the most needed times. 

\--

Cas’ power may be running low, but Sam reckons he’s still able to perform miracles. The main reason being Dean’s hugely improved mood now that they’re all living in the same place.  
  
The following few weeks are an adjustment period for all of them, but they are all happy to be alive and well enough to even _have_ domestic problems.

Cas moved into a spare room situated further down from theirs in the sleeping quarters.  
He seems pleased to have a bedroom. Sam knows this is the first time Cas has had a proper room of his own.  
  
If Sam had been informed as a 20 year old that someday he would be living as a hunter in a Men of Letters bunker with his brother and an angel, he would have had a million questions - and possibly a breakdown.

Living the reality of it now, Sam finds moments of contentment in the quieter days.  
He goes for runs in the early mornings to enjoy the world they saved. Because he can.

It still doesn’t feel like they actually stopped the apocalypse.  
Sam tends to block a fair portion of those years out in his memory, likely as a self-preservation instinct.

The time they get to themselves while living at the bunker has been a huge respite for Sam, not to mention how relieving it is to have a solid home base.  
Spending so long on the road with Dean, living out of dusty motel rooms that never had good water pressure, constantly jumping from hunt to hunt...it drained more from Sam than he likes to admit.  
Of course, trauma plays a huge part in that.  
One of these days he might seek a few therapy sessions.  
  
He would bring up the concept to Dean, except that Dean is allergic to self care and introspection.  
Sam doesn’t blame him after everything they’ve been through, but he wishes Dean could work out some way to let himself exist peacefully on the rare occasions when they have the time.  
  
Not that Dean doesn’t find joy in things like the car, cowboys, cooking and something else starting with C, but Dean pretends that one doesn’t count.

Sam has noticed Dean’s been teaching Cas how to cook a little.  
He claims Sam is a “lost cause” in the kitchen - jackass - but if Cas can pick up a few skills then they can eat less takeout and Dean can alternate cooking with Cas.  
He seemed pretty excited about the idea.  
Cas enjoys the time with Dean and he’s eager to learn more human skills, so it’s been nice.  
  
None of them infringe upon each others’ space, but they do spend enough time together to feel like the bunker is truly theirs.  
Sam hopes Cas starts to think of it that way, too.  
As much as Sam loves his brother, it’s refreshing to have another person around.  
And the fact that it’s Cas matters. Their history isn’t something that just anyone could replicate.  
  
\--

Sam sits down in the kitchen with a mug of freshly brewed coffee and a book titled _Dragons, and Other Creatures You Thought Were Mythological_ that he found deep in one of the archives. He’s a few minutes into a description of wyverns when Dean walks in.

“Hey.” Dean shoots Sam a ‘sup nod and inspects the coffee pot, testing its temperature.

“Hey.”

Dean is pouring a mug for himself as Cas enters. Dean looks up at him.

“Mornin’, sunshine.”

“Hello, Dean. Sam.”  
  
“Hey, Cas.”

“Wanna help me make breakfast?”

“Of course.”  
  
Cas stands close by Dean’s side and follows his instructions while they fry eggs and bacon.  
  
Sam continues his chapter on wyverns, far more interested in their distinction from dragons than whatever the hell’s going on between his housemates.  
  
Sam’s attention is shortly drawn back to the food. Cas is improving.  
No yolks are broken and the bacon is crispy.  
Sam did hear Dean taking over with the bacon, but Cas looks proud of their joint effort anyway.

Once they’re all seated, Cas brings up a phone conversation he had yesterday with Hannah and mentions that she wants to come by with Cassie for a visit.

“Why, they got a lead on a case or something?” Dean asks around a mouthful of food.

“No, they want to call in to spend time with us. Hannah said she misses us. Cassie, too.”

“It would be good to see them again,” says Sam.

“Sure. Why not?” Dean agrees, with less enthusiasm.

Sam snickers.

“What, you’re not excited to hang out with your ex and her girlfriend who asked Cas to kill you one time?”

“Oh, well, when you put it like that…”

Cas doesn’t pick up on the banter.

“Dean, do you hold resentment for Hannah?” he asks Dean. “They don’t have to visit.”

Dean waves a dismissive hand through the air.

“‘S fine, Cas.”

“Are you sure? I can talk to her.”

“Nah, it’s okay.”

“You should feel comfortable in your own home, Dean.”  
  
“Trust me, Cas, I’m okay. Better than okay, I’m good. Seriously.” Dean pats Cas on the elbow and stands to carry his plate to the sink. “Tell them to come by whenever.”

Sam rises, thinking about heading to the library to finish his book. Anywhere he doesn’t have to watch Dean and Cas do their dance around feelings.

“Whoa, where are you going?” Dean asks. “Who did the cooking?”

“You only do all the cooking because you won’t let me do it.”

“It’s for everyone’s safety, Sam. Dishes are all yours.”

Sam gives him a sour look but he honestly doesn’t mind the arrangement.  
He would take washing dishes over near-death experiences any day.


	6. Castiel

Castiel contacts Hannah after breakfast and decides to wait in the map room for their arrival.  
He unlocked the door for Hannah and Cassie’s convenience, but he does want to avoid allowing strangers to simply wander in, so he’s keeping guard until they arrive.

Hannah wants to fly over because driving is tedious, and Cassie agreed because she’s still not used to having a girlfriend with angelic powers.

Dean joins Cas, taking a seat at the map table across from him. 

“Know when they’ll be here?”   
  
“In a few minutes,” Cas says. “They’re flying.”

Dean grimaces.

“Poor Cassie.”

Castiel squints at him in question.  
  
“You know. The reason we stopped zapping around was ‘cause it messes with the- the digestive system and, uh, internal organ functions.”

“Ah. Yes. I recall.”

Dean leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. He just watches Cas for a while.  
  
“D'you know how to play cards?”

“No, Dean. Do you?”

Dean smirks and Cas thinks he might be recalling fond memories.

“Me and Sam, we used to play a lot growing up. With dad sometimes, but usually just the two of us. Probably why we got so good at scamming people. We should find a deck and show you the ropes. Don’t ask me why but I get the feeling you’d be good at shuffling.”

“Dean, I have no interest in scamming people by playing card games. I would much rather learn the rules and play against you and Sam.”

“Square,” Dean says, grinning.

Before Castiel can figure out what ‘square’ means in this context, there’s a _clang_ from the top of the stairs, followed by familiar voices.

“Ugh, I haven’t felt travel sick like this since I was eight,” Cassie complains, taking the stairs with great caution.  
  
Hannah follows, a look of concern colouring her features.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would make you so nauseous.”

The noise must have reached Sam because the next moment he is ambling in to greet their friends.

“Jeez, didn’t crash land, did you?”

Cassie groans as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. Hannah glares.  
  
Sam steps forward to hug them both.

“Interesting place you got here,” Cassie observes, walking further into the space. “Fancy. Underground. Kind of like the Batcave but more sophisticated.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Dean points at her like she’s the answer to all the mysteries of the universe. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

Castiel’s heart twists for a fraction of a second, but he keeps his face neutral.  
  
He’s had enough practice with schooling his features at times like this, yet he can never stop the twinges of hurt that run through him.  
  
Cassie is watching him carefully.  
She offers him a smile and he nods at her in return.

Hannah leans close to her, whispers in her ear, and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
It is odd to see such casual affection from Hannah, but Castiel is glad that she's learning how to be happy.  
  
She shifts her attention to Cas when Cassie gets caught up with admiring the bunker.  
Sam and Dean follow where Cassie's interest takes her, excited to answer her questions.

“Castiel," Hannah says in greeting.  
  
"Hannah," he replies. Cas notices that she’s wearing different clothes than usual. She catches his gaze.  
  
“They’re Cassie’s. I never understood the simple pleasure in altering one’s clothing. Maybe you should try with Dean. You may both find it enjoyable.”

Castiel frowns, unsure if he heard her correctly.

“Dean?” Cas looks at him doubtfully. “I have a feeling he would protest.”

“Why?”

“It seems very personal,” Cas explains. “Dean doesn’t strike me as the kind of person who would share clothes unless it was with a significant other.”

Hannah tips her head to the side.

“But you…?” She makes a _tsk_ sound in understanding. “My apologies. I misread the situation.”

“How so?”

She hesitates. 

“Well,” Hannah sighs. “I thought perhaps one of you would have taken steps to further your relationship, since both of you are highly invested in each other.”

Castiel freezes. What is she talking about?  
  
Hannah isn’t one to make assumptions like that without evidence.  
  
He drags her toward the library so they won’t be overheard.

“Hannah,” he manages, voice barely audible. “You thought Dean and I were in a relationship?” She shrugs. “Based on what?”

“Based on everything, Castiel. It’s not like either of you are subtle.”

Cas would understand if she was able to read his own attraction to Dean, but it’s not just that.  
Hannah keeps saying _both_ of them.  
 _Either_ of them.

“Are you insinuating this runs both ways?”

“Cas. So sharp when it comes to matters of war, the apocalypse, Heaven, Hell. Blind to what is right in front of you. I saw it in both of you the first day we were all in a room together.”

Footsteps drift into the library, allowing Cas zero time to process.

“Joining us for the grand tour?” Dean asks, striding up close to them.  
  
He doesn’t take his eyes off Hannah, gaze hard.  
Almost challenging, Castiel thinks, now that he is paying more attention.  
  
What if Hannah is right about this?  
She raises her eyebrows at him as if to say, _I told you._  
  
Dean’s scowl deepens.  
  
Cas feels like he’s barely treading water and at any moment he could either sink or be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short, but the penultimate chapter walked so the final chapter could run.


	7. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when they canonically find the garage at the bunker, but it makes a guest appearance here anyway.

Having Cassie back in Dean’s life has been awesome. He’s sorry they never tried the friendship thing sooner.  
Watching Cassie and Hannah’s ease with each other hasn’t bothered him at all, and it’s good to know it won’t be an issue. 

The thing that sets Dean on edge is seeing Hannah with Cas.  
He knows it’s stupid and irrational because Hannah is with Cassie and they’ve never seemed happier.

Dean wishes he didn’t, but he carries a lingering sense of distrust for Hannah, even though she has proven to be a great ally and friend to them.

If Dean lets himself drop the cover-up motivations, he knows that there’s more to his dislike than just her history with them.  
Knows that there is a reason that runs deep in his heart; in his life. A constant longing that he will never be able to fulfill.

Dean tries to occupy himself with work, and often he can bury the affection he feels for Cas if they’re working a case.

It’s been increasingly difficult to do since Cas moved into the bunker.  
  
When Dean isn’t filling his mind with the stresses of a hunt, his brain tends to team up with his heart. He can’t help but revel in the moments of teaching Cas to cook, or how to do laundry, or showing him when Baby needs detailing.

Cas is an attentive, calm, solid presence and Dean wants him to stay with them - with him - for as long as they both have left.

The worst part is knowing that such a domestic life with Cas is unattainable, at least in the way Dean craves. They could live as they are now, but it still feels like Cas might leave at any time.  
  
Dean also knows that there won’t be another person who could provide that role in his life. Not after everything they’ve been through together.

Sometimes Dean wonders if Cas’ prolonged staring or lingering hugs might mean something, but then he throws up his stoic walls and Dean never seems able to break them down for longer than a moment.  
  
Suspicions are not enough to risk losing him entirely. If this is what Cas is offering, then Dean will take him as he is.  
  
Anything is better than not having Cas at all.

\--

Dean interrupting Cas and Hannah is more for his own sanity than any concern he has for Hannah missing a tour of the bunker.  
Not that Dean is trying to be aggressive, but he’s only human (now).

Sam and Cassie join them in the library and they set a comfortable pace.  
Cassie grabs Hannah’s arm any time she finds something to geek out about, which is...honestly, adorable.  
  
Cas seems to find it endearing as well, Dean thinks, noting how a corner of Cas’ mouth lifts.  
His smile is barely there, but even though Cas isn’t looking at Dean, he’s seen this one enough times to know it reaches Cas’ eyes.  
  
It’s a small comfort to know that Cas isn’t jealous of Cassie.  
Dean never thought to ask if Cas was interested in anyone.  
Not exactly the question he wants to be asking the person he’s head over heels for anyway.

The group winds up back in the library, settling in to spend the afternoon there.

Sam makes tea and coffee for those who want it, and he introduces Cassie to some Men of Letters lore book he’s reading.  
  
_Nerds_ , Dean thinks fondly.  
  
Cas is having a conversation with Hannah about angels.

“My ability to connect with…”

“Angel radio,” Cas provides.  
  
Dean bites his lip to stop himself from beaming at Cas for teaching Hannah his term for angelic communications.

“With ‘angel radio’. My connection is fading the longer we stay down here, but I was able to track down Nuriel. We spoke and I discovered that she wants to remain on earth as well.”

“I’m glad. This is a sign that more of us are finding ways to carve our own paths. Live for the sake of living rather than following the orders of Heaven.”

Hannah agrees.

“It took me a while, but Castiel, I am finding meaning in choice.” Hannah’s eyes are on Cassie. “In the spectrum of emotion and its complexity.”

“That’s wonderful, Hannah.” Dean sees a whirlwind of conflict in Cas’ eyes. _What is he thinking?_ “I find similar meaning.”  
  
He meets Dean’s gaze. It feels purposeful.  
Dean holds the contact.  
  
Is it always this warm in here?

Sam laughs at something Cassie says, drawing Dean back to his senses.  
  
He looks at his hands, folding and unfolding them; resting them on the table.  
Dropping them to his sides. Nothing feels natural, so he folds his arms instead.

How would Sam react if Dean did end up with Cas?  
He doesn’t think it would be weird.  
Sam’s always been the better of the two of them, he wouldn’t be judgemental.  
  
Dean wonders sometimes if Sam already knows how he feels about Cas.  
Dean wouldn’t put it past his brother to have figured it out.

He’s wise, empathetic and generous; everything Dean struggles to be. There is a comfortable lull in conversation, but Dean breaks the silence.

“Hey, Sammy, you think we have a deck of cards lying around somewhere?”

Sam takes a second to think.

“I don’t think so. The last time I saw one was probably at some bar. Why, looking to get your ass kicked?”

Dean mock-smiles.

“Big talk for a guy with the worst poker face in the world.”  
  
“Fine, slander my skills. But you won’t be so smug when you lose.”

“Need a deck first, smartass. ‘Sides, I thought we could teach these guys,” Dean adds, gesturing to Cas, Cassie and Hannah.

“Um,” Cassie interjects. “I will have you know I _demolish_ at cards. You won’t be teaching me shit. In fact, I can teach Hannah how to play and then we’ll be back to crush all three of you.”

Hannah looks slightly alarmed, but Castiel quietly clarifies that they won’t literally crush their friends.

“Guess that leaves Cas,” Sam says. “Never played?”

“I will only accept guidance under the conditions that we play against our friends and not for the purpose of cheating others out of their money.”

“What an angel,” Cassie quips.

\--

When Cassie and Hannah leave, it is not without first promising to visit again when they can.  
  
Cassie complains about flying but Hannah simply takes her hand and she relaxes.  
  
They vanish.  
  
A chasm opens in Dean’s chest.  
  
It feels stupid to be so affected by seeing his friends interacting with such casual intimacy.

“Dean?” Cas has approached him silently, as he always does when he isn’t flying.  
  
Dean doesn’t think Cas even has the juice to fly these days, so Dean has been getting jump-scared a fair bit in the past few weeks.  
  
“Yeah, Cas?” Dean turns to face him, realising Sam must have departed already.  
That man goes to bed so freakin’ early, but he also rises with the sun, like a maniac, so it tracks.

Their voices carry more than usual in the empty room.  
  
Space feels different when it’s just Dean and Cas.  
Like it’s something to be molded and shaped around them, flowing with energy.  
  
“There is a matter I wish to speak with you about.”

“Uh, okay. Can it wait, I’m kinda tired?”  
  
“It’s important.”  
That’s all Cas says before he starts to wander down to the sleeping quarters, trench coat flowing behind him.

Dean sighs, but his heart - that traitor - beats a little faster.  
  
This had better not be ‘end of the world’ important, because Dean would rather get a few hours of sleep while he’s still oblivious so that he can spend tomorrow worrying about whatever new apocalypse is ahead of them.

Dean finds Cas standing outside the doorway to his room, waiting for Dean’s permission to enter.  
  
He grants it by opening the door and striding in.  
  
Cas follows, and he shuts the door behind him.

“Must be serious if we’re closing doors,” Dean says. He sinks to the foot of his mattress, leaning forward on his elbows. “What’s up, Cas?”

Cas sits beside him, close enough that their thighs are touching.  
  
Dean holds his breath before he knows he’s doing it; lets the air out cautiously as soon as he notices.  
  
He leans back so he’s on the same level with Cas, and waits.

Cas is watching him closely.

The last thing Dean wants is Cas thinking that he minds being this close, so he stays where he is.  
Doesn’t mention how completely awesome it feels to be brushing arms with Cas, with their knees connected.  
Damn, he didn’t fully realise how much he missed casual touches like this.  
  
Of course, it’s never been quite like this.

“Dean, are you aware of how often I think of sitting or standing this close to you?” Cas’ voice is bordering on gravelly. Sincerity is written all over his face. Dean can hear it colouring his words.

“Cas…”  
  
“Please. Let me to say what I need to and then you are free to act as you wish.”

Dean shuts the hell up.

“Dean. Before we met, I was Heaven’s soldier and nothing more. But you and Sam believed so deeply in the value of human life. The good and hopeful aspects, yes, but you fought for the pain, as well. For the very existence of humanity. I started to believe in it because of you. You and Sam taught me that destiny can be altered. That freedom is essential. I made mistakes in the journey to understanding that. Mistakes that I continue to pay for, but ultimately...more angels are finding the worth in free will. It took me a long time to see it, but our world is better for the fall of Heaven.

“Dean, every good thing that has come about from your existence, your actions, your conviction, your devotion to family? All of it has made the world we live in more bearable. Not just for me, though of course you have changed my life in ways I will never be able to thank you for.”

Dean looks away. He might laugh at how momentous the praise is if Cas didn’t sound so fucking genuine.  
  
He thought he wasn’t ready for an apocalypse-centric conversation, but this?  
This is too much.  
This is the opposite of anything he ever expected to hear Cas saying to him. Dean feels Cas place a hand on his cheek.  
  
He lets Cas carefully turn his head back, watching him with an honest openness that smashes every one of Dean’s walls to rubble.

“Cas,” he tries. “Cas, it...the world...I mean, yeah, we stopped armageddon and we save a few people here and there, but-”

“Dean.”

Dean can’t look away from Cas’ warm gaze.  
His skin is buzzing and Dean recognises that feeling - adrenaline.  
  
Dean has died and almost died plenty of times, but it might be sitting here listening to Cas sing his praises that finally kills him for good.  
  
“You do such disproportionate levels of good,” says Cas. “It was an impossibility for me not to love you.”  
  
Dean might might hear ringing in his ears now, but he sure as hell won’t admit that to Cas.  
  
He’s a little speechless, but somehow gets his brain online enough to form a quiet response.

“Well, yeah, Cas. We love you, too.”

“Do not misunderstand. When I say I love you, Dean, I mean it with the most romantic of intentions.”

Dean’s heart decides right then to double its efforts at killing him.

“Cas,” he whispers weakly.  
  
Dean feels like a coward, but words have evidently chosen to fail him in this moment so he maintains eye contact with Cas and simply nods.

Dean raises a hand to cover Castiel’s own where it still rests warmly against his face and leans into the touch.

Dean pulls Cas’ hand away but doesn’t let it go.

He presses their foreheads together, feels how warm Cas’ skin is, inhales, and kisses him.

Oh _fuck_ , he’s kissing Cas. Cas, who is kissing him back like he needs it to survive.

Cas, who is somehow really good at this.

Or maybe that has more to do with the whole ‘having feelings’ thing.

Being this vulnerable, this fucking intimate with Cas, makes Dean feel like his body is on fire.  
He makes an embarrassingly needy sound in the back of his throat; twists the fingers of his free hand in the front of Castiel’s coat.

All Dean knows is touch and taste and goddamn euphoria.  
  
He wants them closer, but that would require taking this further and it doesn’t feel like the right time for that, so Dean pulls away, breathing hard.

When he has enough sense to open his eyes, he almost grabs Cas by his tie to kiss him again.  
  
Turns out ‘just been kissed like the world is about to end’ is an extremely good look on him.  
  
Cas’ eyes are still shut, his breathing is uneven, his lips are red. Because of Dean.

Dean notices their hands are still connected, so he links their fingers and waits for Cas to recover.  
When he finally opens his eyes, they are unmistakably filled with tears.

Dean’s afraid he’ll be too choked up to speak if he tries, so he wraps his other arm around Cas’ and tugs him into his side.

Cas leans his head on Dean’s shoulder, looking at their linked hands. He sighs. Dean runs his hand up and down Cas’ spine.  
  
He hesitates for just a second before kissing Cas on the temple.  
Cas makes a small, muted sound.

“Doin’ all right there, Cas?”

“A large part of me expected this to go differently,” he admits. “I wasn’t sure how receptive you would be to a confession like that. From me.”

Dean brings their joined hands to his lips, kisses the back of Cas’ hand.

“To be honest, I didn’t have to think about it. It’s new territory to be explorin’ with you, but it’s almost instinctual. Yeah, this kind of thing scares the hell out of me, but all of it feels...it feels like we should have been doing this for a long time already.” How much of his soul is he going to bare here? Fuck it, if he can’t be honest now, he’s afraid he never will be. “And...the reason it feels so good is because it’s with you, Cas. I don’t want this…” he lifts their hands again, “...with anyone else.”

Cas’ voice is so quiet that even sitting next to him Dean has to strain to pick up every word.  
  
“How can you be sure you won’t want it with someone in the future?”

“Not the time for jokes, Cas.” Cas lifts his head from Dean’s shoulder to stare at him. “I’m serious. I considered the white picket fence with other people in the past, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone else in my _life_. Only you.”

Cas is the one to kiss him this time, and Dean is briefly caught off guard by it.

As soon as his brain catches up with what’s happening, he raises a hand to cup Cas’ jaw.  
He doesn’t think he has ever been kissed so tenderly.  
  
Being with Cas this way is something he’s thought about thousands of times, and now that it’s happening it feels a little surreal.

Dean’s not sure how long they sit there just kissing.  
There is a thrill in even being allowed to kiss Cas after wanting to for such a long time.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hm?”

“I know you don’t need to sleep, but can you?”  
  
“I am capable of sleeping.”  
  
“Can you stay? Sleep in here?”

The smile Cas gives him is bright and unchecked.

“I would love to sleep with you, Dean.”

Dean chokes on air. Cas’ eyes sparkle. “I would enjoy spending the night with you,” he amends.

Dean narrows his eyes at Cas. Did he just tease him? Is this what it’s going to be like now?

Dean cracks a smile at the thought.

\--

10 minutes later, Dean has changed into sweats and a plain black shirt.  
He convinced Cas to change out of his day clothes, so now Cas is dressed in Dean’s worn-in AC/DC shirt and soft sweatpants. 

Cas wearing such casual clothes is ludicrous and it should be amusing, but it just makes Dean short circuit.

Yeah, Cas wore clothes other than his usual suit and coat when he was human, which did also affect Dean’s ability to function.

It’s different now, though, since Dean knows how it feels to wear that exact t-shirt that Cas is wearing.  
And Cas is about to climb into bed with him. To stay the night. Dean thinks he can be a little overwhelmed right now.

“What?” Cas asks, glancing down at his attire when he notices Dean is staring.

“Should consider changing up your wardrobe more often,” Dean suggests, tucking himself under the covers.

“Oh.” Cas joins him on the other side of the bed, clearly unsure of what is an acceptable distance from Dean. “That’s interesting. Hannah mentioned something about sharing clothes with Cassie. She suggested we should try it as well.”

Dean props himself on his elbows.

“Wait, what?”

“She assumed we were together at the time.”

“It was obvious enough for _Hannah_ to- Great. Sam definitely knows, then.”

Cas strokes a hand down the side of Dean's face. The gesture is simple but it calms Dean down right away. Somehow the smallest touches from Cas affect him the most.

“We can find out what Sam knows later. I would like to sleep next to you now.”

Dean huffs a laugh at Cas’ phrasing and from the sheer giddiness he feels.

“Okay, we can do that.” Dean switches off the remaining lamp, but refuses to let Cas sleep a mile away from him. “Come here.”

Cas shuffles closer, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead and damn it, now he’s definitely blushing.  
  
Whatever. This is Cas. Dean doesn’t need to be guarded around him.

He pulls Cas’ arm over his waist, resting one of his own against Cas’ chest. Dean’s heart thrums at how nice it is to have this kind of physical contact with him.

“Night, Cas,” he murmurs, snuggling closer. Cas strokes slow circles into Dean’s lower back.

“Sleep well, Dean,” he whispers into the dark room.  
  
Dean drifts into one of the best nights of sleep he has gotten in a long time, soothed into unconsciousness by the steady rise and fall of Castiel’s breathing.

\--

Dean wakes the following morning and the first thought he has is _Cas_. He feels an arm around his middle and realises they moved around in the night so Cas is currently spooning him.  
  
Dean can’t recall being the little spoon in any of his relationships before.  
He doesn’t hate it.  
In fact, being held in the arms of the person he loves is something he never thought he would have, and now that he does he hopes he doesn’t have to give it up.  
  
Dean isn’t entirely convinced he’s awake yet.  
This could easily be a dream. It’s not like he hasn’t had this one enough times.

“Cas, you awake?”

“Mm-hm.”

Dean turns under Cas’ arm to face him. Cas blinks at him, bleary-eyed. Dean wasn’t sure if Cas would actually sleep during the night but it looks like he did.  
  
Dean wants to roll his eyes at how happy such a simple fact makes him, but he’s thrilled that Cas chose to sleep rather than just lying next to Dean all night.

“You slept?”

“Of course,” Cas croaks. “You wanted us to sleep. I found it immensely enjoyable.”

Dean watches Cas, searching for any signs of a lie, but he finds nothing but shameless sincerity in Cas’ eyes.  
  
“How did you sleep, Dean?”

“Best night I’ve had in a long ass time.”

Every corner of Cas’ expression spells joy at Dean’s answer. Maybe Cas _is_ in this as deeply as Dean.  
  
“You wanna do this again?”

“I would like to spend as many nights with you as you will allow,” Cas says.  
Dean doesn’t like how cautious Cas is with his statement.  
  
“Cas,” Dean says, resting a palm on Castiel’s arm. “I want this. I need you to believe that, ‘cause it’s true. You hearin’ me?”  
Cas nods. “Good. Breakfast?”

\--

Dean pulls his robe on over his night clothes, and Cas does the same with his trenchcoat.  
Dean is acutely aware of how this will look to Sam when they emerge from his room.

“Hey,” he begins, an idea forming in his head. “I don’t want to pretend nothing’s going on here, but I’m not sure I want to make an announcement just yet either. How long do you think Sam’ll be able to stay quiet if we keep this going but don’t mention it?”

Cas looks entirely done with him, but he wraps his arms around Dean’s waist from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder.  
Dean doesn’t need Cas to say anything to know that he will go along with the experiment.  
Cas kisses Dean’s neck, so maybe breakfast can wait a little longer. 

Once they eventually make their way to the kitchen, neither of them have changed into day clothes.  
  
Sam is at the kitchen table, deeply invested in his book of lore. He doesn’t even look at them when Dean and Cas walk in together.

Dean sets up coffee and toast.  
  
He added honey to their grocery list when Cas moved in and it’s been a big hit with the angel.  
Dean hides a pleased smirk in his mug of coffee as Cas uses an excessive amount of honey on his bread.  
  
Cas doesn’t typically enjoy food when he has grace, but one upside of his diminishing power has been an increase in human senses - including taste.  
  
Cas pulls up the seat beside Dean, content with his honey toast.

Dean catches himself grinning at Cas, and reminds himself that he doesn’t have to suppress it anymore.  
The realisation that Dean is free to express how he feels for Cas now is one that knocks the breath from his lungs.

Dean sees Sam taking note of his open display of fondness, but his brother says nothing.  
  
Cas has noticed too, and he beams back at Dean  
The returned smile is what has Sam raising his eyebrows, even though his eyes have quickly re-trained on the pages of his book.  
  
Dean tries not to laugh by focussing on his own breakfast.

Cas finishes eating first, and he places a lingering hand on Dean’s shoulder as he stands before carrying his plate to the sink.

“I will check that the protection sigils are all in place,” says Cas.  
  
It’s something he can do that makes him feel more like he’s earning the right to stay at the bunker.  
  
Dean wishes they had never made Cas feel like he had to earn anything from them, but he can hardly stop the guy.  
Hopefully Dean can repair some of the damage there as they continue to rebuild trust between all of them.

Cas drifts out of the room, and Sam immediately snaps his book shut so he can cast an interrogative look at Dean.

“So?”

Dean blinks.  
  
“So what?”

“ _So_ , what’s with Cas’ sudden interest in AC/DC?”

Dean shrugs, aiming for nonchalance.

“Hannah suggested he should change up the look. No offence, but Cas is closer to my size, I figured he might drown in your clothes.” Sam stares. “Anyway, haven’t we got lore to be reading up on?”

“What do you think this is?” Sam asks wryly, holding up his book on dragons.

“Oh, is that what that is? Thought you were just being a nerd for the fun of it.”

Sam makes an exasperated sound, but doesn’t disagree.

\--

Dean finds Cas in the garage, facing away from him and taking slow steps around the space.  
He pauses every few paces. It looks like he’s listening for something, as if he can hear certain kinds of magic.  
Maybe he can.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas doesn’t turn around.

“Cas,” Dean says, leaning against the doorframe. “You okay?”

“The warding remains strong.”

Dean frowns, pushing off from the frame to approach him.

“Cas, look at me.”

Cas turns to face him. “I need you to talk to me, man. If something’s bothering you I want to know about it.”

Cas chooses his words with care.

“I believe I require further confirmation of what we’re doing. You have said you want this and that you want it with me, but what exactly _is_ this?”

Dean takes a deep breath. He’s always sucked at these kind of conversations but he needs to do this right.

“I want it to be a...relationship. The whole, you know,” Dean waves his hands as if that will make his intention clearer. He lets the next few words out in the same breath. “...life partner thing. If you do.”

Dean looks down, inspecting his hands. Cas takes them in his own, encouraging Dean to meet his gaze. Cas’ eyes are bright again.

“Life? You wish to be in a relationship with me for that long?”

“Kinda thought you figured that out when I asked you to stay the night with me for the foreseeable future, Cas.”

Cas steps into Dean’s space and kisses him.  
  
It’s desperate and Dean feels like Cas is trying to say things through the kiss that he can’t articulate with words.  
  
Dean responds in kind, wrapping arms around Cas’ waist to hold him close.  
Dean could stay standing with Cas like this for the rest of time if the universe would let them.  
  
Unfortunately, she is never quite that benevolent.

“So, what was that bullshit about Hannah saying Cas should change his look again?”  
Sam’s voice cuts through the moment.  
  
Dean steps away from Cas, more from shock than a desire to leave.

“Sam, kind of having a moment...” he says, gesturing to Cas.

“Hannah did say that,” Cas deadpans.

Sam shoots both of them a look that clearly says, _really?_ Dean shrugs.

“See, Sammy? Nothin’ to get worked up about.”  
  
“If this upsets you, Sam, now is a good time to mention it.”

“What? Cas, I’m not upset,” Sam says, surprised. “Not like you haven’t been obvious about what’s going on between the two of you for years at this point.”

Dean glares.  
  
“All right, Columbo. Now that your little drama’s solved, you mind giving us a minute? Haven’t had a chance to break in the upholstery yet,” he says, slapping the roof of the Impala.

“Dude, you’d better be joking,” Sam warns, on his way out. “If you have sex in the Impala I’m challenging you to a duel with the weapons downstairs. You too, Cas!”

Dean snorts, turning to look at Cas. The angel appears vaguely alarmed so Dean swings an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I’m not serious. Not unless you want me to be,” he says, kissing Cas on the temple.

“I don’t want you to think that it’s outside the realm of possibility, I just...need a little more time.”

Dean turns until he can kiss Cas properly again.

“Cas,” he murmurs against his lips. “Angel, I only wanna do things we’re both comfortable with, okay?”

“I am comfortable with you calling me Angel.”

Dean hums, pressing kisses along Cas’ jaw.

“Yeah? Sunshine?”

“Yes, my dear,” says Cas.

“What is this, the 50s?” Dean grumbles, even though his heart flips at the returned term of endearment.

“Would you prefer ‘my heart’? ‘My love’?” Dean has to pull away for a second at that. 

“Cas…” If he thinks about being called _my love_ by Cas he might cry and now is not the time. “C’mere,” Dean says, kissing him again. He can process the enormity of all this later.  
For now, he just wants to be with Cas.

\--

Dean is close to falling asleep that night when he finds the courage to reveal yet another part of himself to Cas.  
Not physically, though he feels confident that that day will arrive when they’re ready.

“I guess,” he whispers, “it wouldn’t be _horrible_ if you called me your love.”

Cas hugs him tighter in the dark. 

“Your love?”

“No, _your_ \- ‘my love’.”

“...Your love?”

Dean lifts his head to look at Cas, who is smirking. 

“Ass.” Dean pokes him. “You know what I mean.”

Castiel chuckles lightly. 

“I do, my love.”

Dean’s heart somersaults in his chest. Fuck. 

“G'night, Angel.”

Cas kisses the top of Dean’s head.

“Sleep well, Dean.”

He does.

Lying tangled up with Cas, Dean sleeps deeply that night, and every night that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I feel like Dean's love language is physical touch followed by quality time, and Castiel's is acts of service followed by words of affirmation. I would love to hear your thoughts if you have them pegged differently.


End file.
